


The Kiss

by salable_mystic



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Acrylics, Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: Menolly and Robinton kiss.
Relationships: Menolly/Robinton (Dragonriders of Pern)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Dear Merfilly, I hope you like it - I was delighted when I saw that you also opted for an art fill ... and then realized I had never tried to actually, you know, picture what Menolly or Robinton look like to me! So that was quite exciting ... also I learned that I cannot cannot draw firelizards ... so they're all ... flying around outside? Happy Mistletoe Exchange to you!

~+~

~+~

**Author's Note:**

> Technical aspects: arcylics and lead pencil (background shading) on paper; size is ~ 33x23 inches / 85x60cm.


End file.
